1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for ascertaining a type of collision of a vehicle, a corresponding control unit, and a corresponding computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Published German patent application document DE 10 2004 029 816 A1 relates to a device for recognizing an accident in the automobile sector with the aid of an acceleration sensor which is mounted in the vehicle at an angle relative to a transverse axis of the vehicle.